


Surprise Daddy

by Vh1015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Dean & You Friendship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vh1015/pseuds/Vh1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a on and off couple of one nights stands with a girl. She ends up pregnant but never tells Dean. She dies during childbirth but the baby lives. Dean finds out he is a parent and a single dad in one day. You are with Sam but Dean is counting on you as his best friend to help him through this. Will your relationship with Sam make it through this new situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Daddy

Your sitting in the library laughing with your boys and researching the latest hunt when Dean gets a phone call from an unknown number. He answers with a questioning hello and says yeah a couple times before his expression goes blank and all the color drains from his face. He freezes for a minute before he stands and walks out of the room. 

You and Sam share a look of concern before he says "go". You have been dating Sam for only about a year but you have been best friends with Dean since before you even moved into the bunker about 4 years ago. You have been through everything with them. Sticking by their side through Heaven, Hell and purgatory, angels and Demons, and everything in between. Sam knew whatever was going on with Dean you were the only one he was going to talk to about it. Dean shared everything with you. You may be in love with Sam but Dean knew you like Sam never would. This may have caused a couple drifts in your relationship with Sam but he was happy overall that you were all there for each other like you were. You were a family.

You walked slowly down the long bunker hall on your way to Dean's room giving him time to finish his phone call. As you stood in his doorway watching the way he sat at the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and head in his hands your heart sank. You just knew by looking at him that it wasn't good news.

"Dean...?" you called softly, waiting for an invitation to come in. He just nodded his head ever so slightly. You came closer sitting on the side of the bed next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder letting him know you were there for him. After a couple seconds you could hear a soft sob but still no movement or words came. You moved from your place on the bed and stood directly in front of him. He sat up and without saying anything he just wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. You just held his head to your chest and stroked his hair giving him the time he needed until he could let you in. 

About 5 long minutes later he finally spoke. His voice was cracked and horse and no louder than a whisper but you heard him loud and clear. "I'm a dad" he choked out with tears in his eyes.

It took a minute for you to respond, you were shocked. You didn't know whether to be happy for him or ask endless questions or scold him for not being safer. You finally whispered a cheerful "congratulations". 

Another couple minutes passed before he spoke again. He stood from the bed, grabbed his jacket and his car keys, wiped his eyes and turned to you. "lets go" is all he said before he walked out of the room. 

You followed him down the hall trying to keep pace with his fast strides. "Wait Dean! What do you mean lets go? Where are we going?"

"I'm going to get my daughter. Your going with me!" he called back bluntly.

"What the hell Dean? What do you mean your going to get your daughter? She's already born? Why are you going to GET her? is she not staying with her mother? Talk to me damn it!"

"I'll tell you everything on the way there" He said before slamming his door and starting the car. 

You quickly jumped into the passenger side not wanting him to drive off alone like this. The minute he sped off out of the garage you got a text from Sam.  
* What the hell is going on (y/n)? Where are you guys going?  
\- I don't know, I couldn't let him leave alone and upset. I'll keep you updated. Please don't worry.  
* Please be safe!  
\- I will  
As soon as you sent the last text to Sam you turned to Dean. "Alright enough...start talking!"

He told you that he met a girl in a bar in Tennessee a couple years ago. She was sweet and smart and beautiful and tough and everything he ever dreamed of. He spent 3 days with her but he knew he couldn't keep her. He couldn't drag her into the hell that came with his life. So he left without explanation letting her have a normal life and a normal future. 

You remember him telling you about her, her name was Megan. You also remember how badly his heart ached for her and how you tried to convince him to go back for her. He wouldn't go back for her, he wouldn't. You knew he felt like he didn't deserve her and you let it go after a while. Then one day a little less than a year ago you, Sam and Dean were in a diner in North Carolina when Dean's eyes went wide at the sound of a familiar voice. 

"Dean?" a beautiful, bubbly, blonde girl came bouncing over to the table. She had soft curls and crystal blue eyes that sparkled as she smiled from ear to ear. 

Dean took Megan home that night and explained to her that his job was dangerous and that she wouldn't be safe if they were together. He stayed at her house that night and said goodbye to her in the morning. She was tearful as he said he would be back to visit knowing that was a lie but wishing he could none the less. And with that it was over, he hasn't seen her since. 

You turned to Dean from the passenger seat. You noticed how white his knuckles were as he gripped the steering wheel. You spoke softly "so Megan is the mother?" He just nodded yes in response before continuing on with explaining his current situation. 

"The phone call earlier...it was her friend Abby." He stared off for a couple minutes before continuing to explain that Abby was all Megan had in life. Megan had lost her parents long ago and she had no other family. Megan had told Abby about Dean when she was about 3 months pregnant. She told her that if anything ever happened to her after the baby was born that she needed to contact Dean. Which is what led to the call that changed Dean's life. He told you that Abby had told him Megan went into labor 2 days ago. Something went wrong, Megan lost too much blood and they were unable to save her. They were however able to save the baby.

Now Dean is not only finding out that he is a father but that he is also a single father in one day!

You rode in silence for a while trying to process the news and you knew he was doing the same. You took this quiet time to text Sam and try to fill him in as best as you could. You were lost in thought trying to process just how you were going to bring a baby back to the bunker with you to be raised by 3 hunters that didn't know the first thing about babies. Dean must have been thinking the same thing. When he quietly asked without turning to look at you "what am I going to do (y/n)? I don't know how to be a father. I don't know the first thing about babies or what they need or how to care for them." He let out a breath and shook his head. "We are hunters, we live in a damn bunker, we have more weapons in the house that a small army should have. This is not a life for a baby."

"Then we learn Dean! We get everything she'll need, we baby proof the bunker, we lock up all the weapons, and we work together like we always have!" you slid across the seat and took his right hand from the wheel, cupping his large hand in both of yours. he turned to smile at your gesture and turned back to the road. "This is your daughter Dean, you have to do this for her. you may not have had time to plan for it but your not alone either. Sam and I are here for you. The 3 of us will get through this together. Your Dad raised 2 boys alone in this life. you might not have had the ideal childhood but you and Sam turned out to be the most amazing men I've ever met."

Dean let out a sigh and pulled the car to the side of the dusty back road. He just looked down at your hands holding his for a moment before he spoke. "You really think that? That my brother and I are good men?"

"The best!" 

"We are basically trained killers, I drink too much and keep everything bottled up. I have anger issues and I could die at anytime and already have a few times. I'm reckless and horrible with relationships and that is just skimming the surface of the shit storm of my life." 

"I'm not denying you have issues!" You both laughed. "But do you want to know what else I see?" He looked at you waiting for your response. "I see a hero that always gets the bad guy and saves the innocent people. I see honesty and compassion, someone that loves too hard, would die for those he loves and has several times. I see someone that is way too hard on himself and doesn't think he deserves happiness when he is probably the one person that I believe deserves it the most. I see an amazing brother and best friend and I see you... the real you under all the hurt and self loathing that is just waiting for someone worthy enough to break down those walls." You sit silently for a minute and let that sink in before you continue. "She will break down your walls Dean! I know you and I know your heart, she is going to tear it in two the moment you lay eyes on her, hell Dean she already is. She is your little savior wrapped in a pink blanket." You wink at him and with a bit more of a pep to your voice "Lets go get your little girl daddy!" 

He chuckles and leans over and hugs you "Lets go get her!" he says as he pulls back onto the road. 

The rest of the trip was a bit more upbeat now that the shock of it all was starting to settle. You talked about what you would need for a baby and tried to make a shopping list from the 'baby essentials' lists online and discussed baby names. You also tried to make a plan on who would be on baby duty and when after you got back home without going into too much depth knowing this was a discussion Sam would also want to be a part of. By the time you arrived at the hospital you were both excited and ready to see the new addition to your little family.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

-We are almost home. About 10 min.  


Sam received your text and couldn't be more excited. When you arrived back home Sam was waiting in the garage. He opened your door for you and pulled you into his arms. You smiled up at his before his lips landed softly on yours. "I missed you." He whispered to you.  


"I missed you too...Uncle Sammy!"  


His smile grew wide as Dean walked around the side of the car holding the tiny bundle and smiling just as big as his brother if not bigger. Your heart swelled as Dean handed his baby girl to her uncle and you smiled at how tiny she was in Sam's large arms. Sam held her in one arm as his other arm snaked around your waist pulling you close. "She's so beautiful" he said with tears in his eyes and you couldn't help but think how adorable it was that this tiny baby girl could turn the 2 strongest men you knew into a pile of mush in an instant. 


End file.
